Julia Rothman
Julia Rothman is the main antagonist in the Alex Rider novel Scorpia. Early life Julia Rothman was a Welsh extremist, whose parents burned down the second homes of English tourists. But one day her parents torched the house of a family with the people inside, killing them, and leading to Julia's incarceration in a detention center when her parents began a life sentence. Also there was no coffee on the table. Julia Rothman was born before the birth of SCORPIA and she fought in World War Two, presumably for Wales, as a spy. She tried to kill her colleagues, Winston Yu, Zeljan Kurst, and others before. But eventually they all decided to team up, and become colleagues to make money and make them rich. SCORPIA was born. Early SCORPIA operations Julia Rothman headed and managed some early operations well. Eventually, she came to a management position in the new operation, Invisible Sword, which would take place in London and involve the deaths of hundreds of schoolchildren by nanoshells when activated, if the government of England didn't agree with her demands. The operations were headed alphebetically, otherwise there was no leader of SCORPIA, each leader was equal, but passed down the board, they were. One meeting, Max Grendel, one founder, said he wanted to retire and go to his castle with his family. Julia Rothman pretended to honour his wish, but the other members were furious. Soon, Julia settled their anger by saying Max had enjoyed his time in SCORPIA and wanted to leave, he had served them faithfully. So, Julia gave him a parting present, which, when Max Grendel opened the box, turned out to be scorpions, in a box, which angrily crawled out and stung him to death, his reward for abandoning SCORPIA. Alex Rider Julia Rothman had her birthday and Nile broke into her study and found Alex there, trespassing. Alex told him he was John Rider's son, but Nile was too arrogant to listen, and put him to drown in a cell. Julia Rothman was horrified when she found out, and ran to the cell to pull Alex out, but he had vanished. She guessed he had swum down the well, and then sent Nile to blow up Malagosto Enterprises. However, Nile bumped into Alex there, and took Alex, recruiting him to SCORPIA. Alex had dinner with Julia. Like his father, he was infatuated with her, because of her beauty. Julia Rothman dined Alex and charmed him, but she kept trying to get him to be a killer, which he knew he could never do. Julia Rothman, however, convinced Alex to join SCORPIA after showing him footage from the past where it proved that Tulip Jones, an MI6 agent, had ordered his father to be shot and killed. Alex joined SCORPIA, and went to Malagosto island, outside Venice. But Julia Rothman had nothing but contempt for him; and she ordered the doctor, a smiling creep, to inject him with what he said was a morale booster, but was actually the deadly nanoshells. Alex was now going to die with the rest of the schoolchildren. But Julia Rothman smiled sweetly and pretended she was still on his side. Alex was summoned one day a few weeks later into the principal's office; he had been contacted by Julia, and Julia Rothman wanted him to kill Tulip Jones, to prove his worth. Alex then was flown to London, where he was smuggled in, because SCORPIA arranged a dramatic test of their nanoshells by having sixteen infected football players drop dead at eight pm. Alex was taken by Nile to a safe house and given instructions and a disguise. Final showdown But Alex was caught by MI6 after failing to kill Tulip Jones, and he realized he could never kill in the first place, and anyway, Tulip Jones had a safe pane of glass protecting her in her room. MI6 knew that Alex was going to be wanted back at SCORPIA, and so they arranged for him to first visit COBRA, and learn of the crisis, and then be taken back to SCORPIA. SCORPIA saw that not only had Alex supposedly killed Tulip Jones, but he had also supposedly endangered more civilians by causing a car crash (in reality, the crash was fake and staged by MI6). Julia Rothman fell for the fake. Now back at SCORPIA (only armed with a communications satellite brace Smithers had given him) Alex had to convincingly lie to prove he was a killer. He convinced Nile and Julia, who approved of Alex and Julia Rothman said she would take him to see the finale of her experiment and research. This being the coffee, Julia Rothman was pleased when Alex seemed delighted and took him to a church where the dishes for the nanoshells were. Julia Rothman showed him the full operation, and told him about the plan. That people would be killed because the government didn't give them money. Alex blurted out about how killing children was bad, but Julia, who hadn't told him about children, knew she had been double-crossed and that MI6 knew of her. She saw Alex's brace, made Alex take it out, and smashed it, but Alex had pressed the signal button and MI6 were on their way but Julia was prepared and alerted the guards. Julia Rothman then told Alex he was going to die, but Alex ran off to the launching balloon rope, climbing up it, and Julia Rothman watched the battle begin ordering Nile after Alex. Julia Rothman realized the battle was lost, and disguised herself, cleverly, as an old woman, by using simple makeup. She knew that it was too hopeless to stay in the church. She begged a soldier for his weapon, then killed him when he gave it to her. Julia Rothman then escaped and tried to run out, but was caught by a falling satellite dish, and crushed to death. Category:Villainesses Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Child-Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Slanderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Deceased Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Complete Monster